Goddess' Cluster
Goddess' Cluster, or the Smugglers Cluster is a group of six people who triggered within a few days of each other due to a boost provided by an inter-dimensional portal, and who share powers as a result. Structure The way the powers work in the cluster is based on what is described as a 'carousel'.Interlude 12.z II Every day one member of the cluster would become strong, and the rest would be severely weakened. There is no known explicit personality effects in this cluster, and Kiss/Kill was expressed mostly as a struggle for power. History Background Somewhere around 2008-2011 somebody created a portal between Earth Bet and Earth Shin at White Rock. People started using this to smuggle between worlds. Unfortunately, people started getting sick. This resulted in the quarantine, and people got stuck on whichever side they had been on. The vicinity of portal made it possible to cluster several triggers together, despite triggers being within days of each other, instead of minutes. Newly formed cluster quickly spiraled into conflict due to presence of a strong master power in a group and at least two members being power-hungry and sadistic enough to use it on their own clustermates. Megan, Jace and Tori sought help from independent power expert and March, which lead to their capture by Bill. Bill tried to drain all of them, including March, and usurp all of the power. Situation proved to be dire enough, that Cauldron got involved and Bianca was exiled on Earth Shin alongside with surviving members. Bianca with Shin resources available, managed to usurp powers without killing clustermates. One of clustermates (presumably Bill), lacking powers, eventually committed suicide.Alive. Four of them, anyhow. A fifth killed themselves because they couldn’t fill the void where the power and feeling powerful once were. None of them were left with more than whispers of power after. But they had their lives and their particular dynamic was stopped in its tracks. Not all clusters have a schtick, but they did, like the mall group does, and Goddess taking all the power brought an end to it.” - Excerpt from Pitch 6.8 Gold Morning Khepri brought cluster into the conflict, stranding them on Earth Bet again. Early-Ward Some members of the cluster sought protection from The Wardens. Two of them became Warden employees, two other received financial support on a regular basis.Because of the danger Goddess had posed, and because her cluster was paranoid about being targets and about being weak, her cluster had asked for protection. The Wardens hadn’t been able to provide a safehouse and around-the-clock bodyguard, but they had provided some guidance. Three members of the cluster were gone, Goddess included. Two had joined the Wardens, becoming employees. Two more had slipped through the cracks, maintaining a stipend if they would call in or visit on a regular basis. - Excerpt from Blinding 11.3 Tori started hanging out with Cheit mercenaries.Blinding 11.3 Post-Fallen fall During attempt to seize power Bianca was murdered. Post-Goddess' Takeover Tori, Megan, and Jace flock to March's megacluster. Jace was captured or, likely, killed by The Wardens during March's rush to Brockton Bay time-bubbles.Heavens 12.all Post-Time Bubble Pop Tori was killed at the dawn of the next day by Imp.Heavens 12.x Post-Attack on Teacher Megan and Ysmine were present in the Wardens' situation room during the second Shin crisis.Sundown 17.4Sundown 17.10 Site Navigation Category:Cluster Category:Earth Shin